


Like I Do

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Requested, TW for harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: People hit on Ava. Sara doesn't know why she's jealous.





	Like I Do

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> TW for sexual harassment and swearing in this chapter.

“Sara, do you read?” Ava enunciates into her headset. 

“Yes. I can read,” Sara says. “I’m almost there. Are you going to need extraction?”

“I think I’ll be fine,” Ava says, but she doesn’t sound happy. 

Sara rounds the corner and looks through the window. “Okay. I’ve got the toaster-”

She stops speaking suddenly when she sees the man leaning on the table next to Ava. Ava is leaning away from him, but she doesn’t really have anywhere to go. 

Sara feels her blood pressure moving up several notches and her jaw tightening. 

“Ava, do you need extraction?” she asks again.

“Please,” Ava says, and Sara walks into the bar.

She approaches Ava and moves past the man. “I found you another table that won’t hurt your bad leg as much,” Sara tells her loudly. 

Ava stands up and walks away with a fake limp.

“Thanks,” Ava says. 

“No problem,” Sara says. She’s scowling.

 

“We have to make sure this horserace goes the way it’s supposed to,” Sara says. “So that means getting the robot bull back. Ava, I’m going to need you monitoring the races to see if Black Beauty shows up.”

Ava sits in the stands, and Sara starts searching for the anachronism. She hears noise over her headset that she can’t quite make out.

Someone is talking, a woman. “Come here often?”

Ava giggles a little, and Sara loses focus on the brown horse she’s supposed to be examining. She shakes her head and looks to the next one. 

Her mood gets progressively worse until she finds the anachronism. She pulls it back to the ship with more force than is necessary, and walks over to Ava without sending a warning. The woman waves to Ava, and Sara glares back at her. 

“Did something happen?” Ava asks quietly.

“No,” Sara snaps. 

 

“When do you think the anachronism is going to show up?” Sara asks impatiently. 

“Just a few minutes. Besides, there are worse places to be stuck than at a baseball game,” Ava says. She seems relaxed and happy. Sara takes a drink of soda.

Ava yelps suddenly, and Sara turns around and stares at the man behind them. 

“What the hell did you think you’re doing?” Ava yells to the guy.

“Chill, babe,” he says, and Sara sees the beer in his hand and leer on his face. Ava looks angry and uncomfortable, and Sara’s fist swings forward without her meaning it to. 

The man falls back. His mouth is dripping blood into his drink. Sara glares at him again before she grabs Ava’s arm. 

“We can make Nate and Ray deal with this,” Sara growls. Ava nods. 

Sara throws herself down on the couch and sulks. Ava walks over to her.

“Sara, why’d you punch that guy?” Ava asks. 

“He just made me mad,” Sara says. 

“Yeah, but you know I could have beat the shit out of him myself.”

“Yeah. I guess I just lost my temper.”

“Why?”

“No woman should ever suffer at the hands of men,” Sara says. 

Ava looks at her and blinks slowly. “Is that it? Is that the only reason you’re mad?”

Sara sighs and puts her head in her hands. “No. It’s not. I can’t stand seeing anything like that, but when someone does that to you, I lose my shit. I just don’t want anyone hurting you or making you uncomfortable. And I feel like a shitty person, because even if someone’s super polite, I just get jealous. Every time someone hits on you, I want to be with you. And I don’t know why, or if it’s fair, and if you never want to-”

Sara opens her eyes when she feels Ava’s hand on her cheek. 

“Hey, I don’t care about any of them. I’d rather be with you too,” Ava says. 

Sara’s brain short-circuits for a few seconds. She blinks a few times and tilts her head. 

Ava is smiling down at her, waiting for her to process. 

“Really?”

Ava nods and leans down to kiss Sara. Sara’s brain short-circuits again before she remembers to kiss Ava back. 

Ava pulls back and laughs into her cheek. Sara giggles too. 

“I really lucked out, didn’t I?” Sara says quietly. 

“I’d consider myself lucky too,” Ava responds.


End file.
